


Discounts

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bicycles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Coran - Freeform, mentions of Allura, mentions of Hunk - Freeform, mentions of Pidge, they own stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “I’m sure we can work out a very nice Family/Friend discount for you, Lance.”  Shiro stated easily, glancing over at the two young men in the workshop section of the shop.“Oh!?”  Lance sounded as he turned his heels to look at Shiro.  “I hope it is very nice, because as you know I am both Family and Friend.”“Yes, you are indeed, love.” He stated lowly before kissing Lance’s forehead lightly.Keith made a loud teasing gagging sound.





	Discounts

**Author's Note:**

> So, like everyone was reasonable and decided to write fics that related to meeting Family members or raising children for this days themes. And I'm just over here like playing word association, because the first thing I thought of then I saw the themes was "Family-Friends Discounts". What can I say I got to be different.
> 
> That and the idea of Athletic/Bicycle shop owner Shiro, and Co-owner of little restaurant Lance was just something I could not pass up at all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this randomness.

“You want my honest,  _ professional _ opinion?”

A quick noise of agreement came in reply.

“Throw it out.”

“Keith!”  Lance shrieked suddenly.  The sheer volume of it had a few of the patrons in the shop turning at the sound.  Simply just to see what was going on before turning back. Lance, of course, doesn’t really notice.  “I can’t do that.”

“I recommend you do.”  Keith growled out crossing his arms.

Shiro glanced over from behind the stop’s central check out station, to see Keith square off his stance.  Glaring sharply at Lance from behind the old, “well-loved” and rusting, blue single gear bike Lance always had.  

A bike, Shiro knew, offended Keith with its very existence.  

One Shiro wished the younger male would let go for his own physically safety.  Honestly, the brakes half worked and the thing was  _ ancient _ . The first time Shiro ever meet Lance he was almost run over because the brakes decided to take a short five second break from working, before fling the other off when they did. 

And no matter how many times Lances was told to toss it or get a new, far  _ better, _ bike, Lance held on to it.  Like almost out of spite. Or at least it felt like he did.

“This bike has sentimental value.”  Lance countered 

“Great, hang it in your little crammed restaurant then with a plaquer.”  Keith returned venomously. “I don’t care, but I am  _ not _ fixing it.”

“It’s not that bad.”  Lance reasoned weakly.  Shiro could see him gesture at the mangled back end.  Then the man’s shoulders fell a little. “Okay, it’s a little bent out of shape.”

“It was hit by a  _ car _ , Lance.”  Keith snapped.  “The back tire and frame was rolled over two times...by, and I’m quoting here, a ‘big ass blue cadillac from the 50’s’.  The pannier rack is crushed beyond saving, and the chain snapped. And your shitty ass breaks are  _ gone. _ ”  Keith listed off, making a point on counting on his fingers as Shiro watched their interaction.  

“You’re making it sound worse than it is.”  Lance shot back with a wave of his hand. “You’re refurbished bikes in way worse condition than this.  I’ve seen it. Besides, the crash was nothing, I am fine.”

“Your wrist is sprained.”  Shiro cut in before Keith could.  

Mostly to stop Keith from scaring off customers when he started shouting at Lance.  Not that they couldn’t afford to lose business, it would just be nice for their yelp review to not have a comment about a worker yelling at a customer.  

Because Shiro could explain that something like that happens every time Lance come into their little humble shop, Voltron Athletics, until he was blue in the face.  And that it was  _ only _ Lance that every really managed to piss Keith off enough to lose control and yell at him.  Usually Keith was smart enough to aggressively scribble on a chalkboard when a customer managed to start getting on his nerves.

Lance turned sharply to glare at Shiro.  Open his mouth to object.

“A police report was filed.”  Shiro continued as he turned back to doing the inventory report of the week.  “A witness claimed you laid on the ground for five minutes muttering nonsense in spanish.  Pidge had to pick you up and take you to the hospital.”

“Not…”  Lance huffed out like he was angrily crossing his arms and turning back to Keith. “Helping!”

“Look, take this a sign form the  _ universe _ , to let this shitty ass, piece of junk bike go.”  Keith suggested levelly, but there was still the sound of flaming frustration underneath.  Lance let out a small gasp of horror at the suggestion. There is the sound of metal clanking that Shiro knows is Lance trying to cover the bikes ‘ears’.  “And get one with actual  _ gears _ and a continuously  _ working _ brake.  Not to mention a lighter frame that would be way easier and faster to ride.”

“But I’ve had Blue since  _ forever _ .”  Lance declared fondly.

Shiro is pretty sure Lance’s grandfather bought  _ Blue, _ as Lance so affectionately liked to call the bike.  Like when he was seventeen. The bike was simply passed down through the family until Lance got it.  Because that thing was  _ old. _

“Shiro, help me out, here.”  Keith pleaded.

“Sorry, Keith, you are on your own on this one.  I actually like sleeping in my bed.” Shiro returned without looking up from the paperwork before him.  “It’s comfy, and Black doesn’t use me as her heated pillow.”

“Coward!”  Keith hissed sharply at him.   

Shiro shrugged him off as the shops door chimed as small group of three was leaving.  He focused more on thanking them of coming in than letting Keith bait him. A regular scoffed some at the interaction from the back store corner.

“Just look at a bicycle, Lance.” Keith growled.  “Then at least, when Allura comes around she can’t yell at us for not trying.”  

No, Shiro was pretty sure their landlord was going to yell at them anyway, when she found out.

Because they didn’t sell Lance a new bicycle the first time he fell off it in front of them.  Or like just given one to him out of the goodness of their hearts. And like all the twenty times after that the bike almost killed Lance.

“Ugh, but your bikes are so fancy and  _ expensive _ .”  Lance countered.

“Please, like you  _ can’t _ avoid a new bike.”  Keith huffed in reply.  “Castle of Lions was already a local hot spot before you guys were on  _ Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives _ , three months ago. Business is through the roof now.  You could buy a shiny new car and it would be in budget.”  Keith continued in a loud enough grumble for Shiro to still hear.  “Believe me, I’ve asked Pidge. She told me so.”

Lance scoffed like the fact was besides the point.

Both Lance and Hunk had tendency to react to spending large amounts of money on one thing like they had none, even when they had more than enough.  

It was a quality Pidge both praised and wanted to kill them for.  Because yes, it was very nice for the books she managed for them to be money conscious.  But dear god, if the oven was having a “mood” again buy a  _ new _ better one rather than patching it up, or looking all over for a used one that was going to crap out in a few months as well.

At least Lance can talk Hunk into a new things with ease and grace, when Pidge pestered him enough one way or the other.

But rarely did it work the other way around...for  _ anyone _ .  

Shiro had tried maybe times over the  _ years _ he’s known Lance, and he’s only successfully done it five times.  Four of which, Shiro himself was probably just lucky with. The one time with the refrigerator, there was no real choice for Lance other than  _ which _ refrigerator to actually purchase.

The older man had given up trying to blatantly convince Lance to give up Blue the bike a long time ago.  For the sake of getting to sleep in his bed, and not waking up in the middle of the night to find Black staring down at him.  Or accidently launching the aging cat in a blind panic the very cat was trying to soothe away by sitting on him and purring. Instead taken to more subliminal attempts that Lance hadn’t nipped at one bit.

However, given the recent events…

“I’m sure we can work out a very nice Family/Friend discount for you, Lance.”  Shiro stated easily, glancing over at the two young men in the workshop section of the shop.

“Oh!?”  Lance sounded as he turned his heels to look at Shiro.  A wide smile blooming on his face before waltzing over to the register station.  Slightly draping himself over the counter top near Shiro. “I hope it is very nice, because as you know I am both Family and Friend.”

Shiro hummed lightly as he looked at Lance for a moment.

Watching as he wiggled slightly from rolling on his toes slightly.  Like he did when he was talking with people he was comfortable with about something he loved.  Only in the for more lazy way he did when he was watching Shiro do something. His chin resting on his palm as blue eyes glanced up at Shiro lovingly.  Easy dopey grin on his face.

Shiro leaned in to his space like it was second nature.  “Yes, you are indeed, love.” He stated lowly before kissing Lance’s forehead lightly.

Keith made a loud teasing gagging sound.

Lance growled as his expression flattened into a pout.  He turned sharply to look at Keith as the shorter man made his way to one of the registers.  Silently trying to express his annoyance with the other for ruining their “moment” like he had countless times before.  Shiro couldn’t help but snort slightly at the interaction, as he watched Keith move to stand at the register to Shiro’s left.

“You two are disgusting.”  Keith comment off-handedly.  The words are completely empty, and everyone knows it.  “We have customers here, you know.”

“I don’t think witnessing a little sweet, young love is going to hurt anyone.”  Lance returned easily, with a simple wave of his hand. 

His eyes fixed on Shiro like he was almost hypnotized by him.

“You’ve been married for like six years, and dated for for longer.  I’ve heard of you both burp out ‘I love you’ last week, just because you could.”  Keith shot back. “Nothing about your love is  _ young _ or  _ sweet _ , by any means.”

Lance made a frustrated sound.  Shiro turned back to see him pouting at Keith again.  Then suddenly, the younger man shot forward and pecked a session of quick kisses on Shiro’s nose, lips and cheek.  The action catching the older man by surprised, but not at all failing to make him laugh happily. And causing Keith to turn at look over at the sound.

Because Keith never fails to look over whenever he hears Shiro laugh like that.

Lance nuzzled into Shiro for good measure before pulling away.

Keith groaned at the two of them.  “Hunk’s going to have to send over half a dozen Lion Paw Cookies for me having to put up with this.”  He stated flatly.

“I’ll put the request in for you,”  Lance returned with a kind grin. One that told Shiro they were definately going to get six oversize, paw-shaped cookies delivered to their shop that afternoon.  Lance glanced down at his watched quickly. “Shoot, I gotta go make some of the regular deliveries.” He stated, before looking up and pecking Shiro one last time on the cheek and the lips.  “I’ll see you in the afternoon, Kashi.” He grinned out as he made his way to the door, blowing a kiss on last time. “And Keith fix Blue for me!”

“I am  _ not _ fixing you stupid bike, Lance!”  Keith shouted back.

“Thanks for agreeing to  _ fix _ Blue!”  Lance called from the outside of the window front of the shop, before jogging back to the restaurant.

Shiro shook his head as he watched his husband disappear from sight, before turning back to the inventory book in front of him.  Grinning to himself slightly as he tired to get back to work.

It was a Wednesday, which meant one of the deliveries was to Altern Properties Management.  Meaning Lance would be seeing Coran and Allura. And assuming they hadn’t heard what happened on Saturday...well…  Shiro made a small note to himself to expect a very exasperated call from Allura between one or two. If not, then for her to swing by and visit by at least four.

“Are you going to fix, Lance’s bike?”  Shiro asked once Keith finished ringing up a regular customer.

Because Shiro knows Keith can do it, given plenty of time. 

The shorter man is quiet for a moment. “Yes,”  he sighed out heavily. 

_ Almost _ like he hated admitting it. 

But both of them know this is a chance for Keith to actually fix the brakes, and install actual gears.  Overall just upgrade the bike from temperamental death trap to an actual functioning bicycle. Something everyone but Lance had been wanting Keith to do since he stated he could do it.

“But, you have to  _ make _ him get a new bicycle.”  Keith shot back. “And like a nice one, not a cheap one from Wal-mart or Target.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Shiro said with a wave of his hand.

And when Lance came around in the afternoon with a box of a  _ dozen _ Lion Paw cookies completely on the house, Shiro found it wasn’t  _ that _ hard to convince Lance to just  _ look _ at a bike.  Honestly he didn’t even have to play the card of how long it  _ might _ take Keith to fix Blue.  Or if he even really could.  Lance just seemed to agree when Shiro offhandedly suggested it as he finished ringing up a customer.

But he wasn’t going to care how easy it was.

Especially, not when Lance actually found a bicycle he liked.

The Family-Friends discount just seemed to seal the deal more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. I do actually do some cycling so I know some stuff, and yeah most of those bikes are kind of worth it, but they are crazy expensive at times too. Anyway, again I don't have much to say.
> 
> Other than Shiro and Lance are married and love each other very much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow.


End file.
